The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting a context of this disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles include instrument panels with several gauges and dials that communicate vehicle conditions such as speed, engine rpm, temperature, oil pressure along with many other operational parameters.
Each vehicle gauge includes a pointer that rotates about an axis to point to a specific graphic on the gauge dial to indicate a current vehicle operating parameter. Pointer assemblies can be illuminated. Light sources that are not orientated along the axis provide different amounts of light for each rotational position of the pointer assembly. Accordingly, the differing amounts of light potentially cause variation in pointer illumination relative to a position about the gauge surface. It is desirable to provide and develop pointer assemblies that provide substantially uniform illumination at any position about the axis relative to the dial gauge surface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a pointer assembly and gauge that provides uniform illumination.